dungeonrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
Frequently Asked Questions What is Dungeon Realms? Dungeon Realms is a premium RPG/MMO style Minecraft server that takes in all that can whisp and adventurer into a world of imagination and dreams. Whether it be fighting the evils or trading for riches, it is all involved within the player experience. Who Created the Server? The magnificent idea of this server was the dream of the wonderful Availer and Vaquxine. Both of them have previously worked together on projects throughout the Minecraft world, with the most noticeable being Lord of The Craft. When is the Dungeon Realms Beta? The Dungeon Realms Beta began on January 25th 2013. From then on, a few people every week will be invited into the closed Beta, based on whether they have liked the facebook page, Shared the post and is active upon the forums. How do I get into the Closed Beta? Currently there are only 3 ways to gain access to the Beta. - The first of which, is if you subscribe for $10 that allows you to gain instant access to the server, a free in-game collectors pet upon public release and a custom forum user bar. - If subscribing is not your thing then the next way to get into the closed beta is to have an invitation sent to you. Invitations are sent to those that are active within the community, those who have liked the facebook page and shared the post. - Last but not least, there are open beta weekends that allow players to hop on and get a real taste of the brilliance to come. How do I access the Teamspeak Server? To access the teamspeak server, all you must do, is either click on ‘Join The TeamSpeak’ on the main website. Alternatively, you can separately download the Teamspeak 3 client and connect manually. Simply use [ts3.dungeonrealms.net] as the server ip. Make sure to set a nickname so people know who you are. Where do I find the social media sites? All links are always present at the top of the main webpage easily identifiable with the small icons, but alternatively you can search your browser for ‘Dungeon Realms’. This should bring up all of the related sites and information you need. Who are the World Developers? These people are those chosen to build and create the world that we play in. Everything on the map is custom made by this great group of people. They are often a good port of call for any questions you may have on in-game queries. They are often found throughout the world and on the various communication platforms. How do I become a World Developer? All the world developers are hand picked by our very own Availer. You must send your application, as detailed on the original Minecraft forum post. However Developers are only recruited when needed, so there may be times when no new developers are accepted into the team. What is the Server ip address? Dungeon Realms operates a unique system that enables multi-server use that enables a larger player base. There are always multiple servers running for which the ip addresses can be found on the main website page. In addition to the server ip, it will also tell you the current player count. Is there a server texture pack? The server was built using default texture pack meaning there is no necessary texture pack required for the server. However, if a player wishes to use a texture, then it is perfectly within the rules. What mods am I allowed and what ones am I not allowed? The only mods that are permitted upon the server are those that do not gives players an unfair advantage over others. of permitted mods: Optifine, Rei’s Minimap of non-permitted mods: Fly Hacking, Wall Hacking, Spam Clickers What do I do if I find a bug? Helpfully there is an inbuilt mechanic that allows all players to report any bugs or issues that they find throughout the game. Simply all the player must do is /report and you’ll be away. The mechanic has notes that guide the player through the steps needed. This however is not the way to contact a member of staff in game and any reports seen as unnecessary will be removed. What is the best way to contact a member of staff? The best way to contact members of staff is either through the global chat channel (do not spam) to get their attention and through teamspeak. Players can always send private messages to staff members of the forums. Where can I make suggestions for the server? The best place to make a suggestion for the server is in the dedicated ‘Suggestions’ section within the forums. Within here, you’ll find other posts by other members that could be similar to yours. If another one is similar to yours preferably add to theirs rather than create your own. I have fallen into a hole and i cannot get out of it! ''' There is an easy fix to this, that most players find useful in sticky situations like this one, if you are in a hole and can’t seem to find another way out, try the command “/stuck” this gives you an alternate jump boost throwing you up into the air! Make sure you move forward so you can touch down on land and not fall back into the hole you were once in! If you are stuck in a place that is not possible to return to the mainland, please make us of the /report command and a GM will assist you as soon as possible. Note: This command does have a cooldown, and you may try it every 50 seconds, to prevent people from getting into places they shouldn’t be in! '''I just joined the server, but know nothing about it, what can i do? There is a few things that you can do to learn about the server, there is an official game guide created by our very own Thuum, located in the “Training ground” category, or on the main page of the website there is a tab on the left side named “Game Guide”, this should tell you everything you need to know about the game, to help you get off to a bigger and better start! The stuff in my realm has disappeared! What do I do?! Recently stuff has been disappearing on player-owned realms, such as items, chests, blocks and builds! But sadly there is nothing we can do for you, unexpected and unfair item lost is part of reality and since the server is in beta the point is to find all the bugs so administrators or world developers will not be able to refund your items, when the server has officially moved from beta stage there will be times that items can or could be refunded. Until then we apologize for item loss and we wish you the best on regaining what you lost! I subscribed but did not obtain instant beta access! Many players have been subscribing but not obtaining their instant access! There is a few problems that could have caused this and below are a list of problems and then answers. → You may not have registered a forum account before you subscribed. There is an easy fix for this, if this is your problem, please go to “Billing Support” on the forums, post a thread titled “Subscribing before Forum”, a World Developer will review your account and paypal submission and reply as soon as they can whether it was a successful transaction or not, then you will obtain your beta access! → Paypal transaction could have failed. There is a slight chance that your payment did not go through, not giving you your instant access, please make sure that you obtained your paypal receipt and that the transaction was successfully completed. → Entered the wrong Minecraft Username. There is a slight chance that you may have entered your minecraft username upon subscribing, in this case go to “Billing support” and make a thread called “False Minecraft Name”, a World Developer will review your thread and check to see if your minecraft name is correct, also make sure to include the real minecraft name in the thread, and remember that it is Case Sensitive!